Mistakes
by YoungKonoha
Summary: Minato a young man who could never under cope under pressure. One night something terrible happens to him and changes his life. Things start to look until a girl falls from the sky and changes his life for the worst.


Mistakes

Summary-Minato is a teen who could never cope under pressure to move on in life. One night he gets mugged and experiences a near-death experience and it changes his outlook on life itself. Things start to look up for him. He finally passes his college exams then, a girl falls from the sky and changes his life for the worst.

Oh yeah readers I know he failed the exam on his second try in the manga and the anime but, in this case its is my story and I want the main character to have a backbone. I mean seriously how could anyone deal with all that's happen to him and still be happy. Above everything else I'm just trying something new so I hope you guys enjoy it and please don't forget to review.

Flamers are also accepted because I need to know how to fix my mistakes.

* * *

College Exam Day one of the most busiest days of my life.

Last, year I failed the exams by five points and it happened to be the question I studied all night. I called my little sister the night before the test to help me with it. I know it sounds pretty pathetic but, Yukari-chan is very smart for age although I really thought my answer seemed good yet I thought she was right.

In fact, I asked the same question to my former best friend Sei Yoshida who is a genius and she said my answer was perfectly right though she also said I was stupid for getting it wrong. Sei and I sorta had a falling out back in middle school. It was an accident a girl in my middle school had tricked Sei into meeting at someone at a park though I also got invited not nothing the circumstances. I went there looking for the girls to see what they wanted only to see Sei dressed up for some type of date. She came up to me asking me do I really feel the same way. I asked what was going on and then I would never forget this sight for the rest of my life. Sei realized that girls lied about Minato liking her but, that still didn't stop her. She asked me did I like her and I said Sei were really good friends and I don't think we need this type of thing to mess up our futures. Sei lowered her head as she started to cry and then she slapped me. She told me that she needed me and how could I let her down at a time like this. Before I could speak to her she shouted "MINATO YOU LOSER I HATE YOU!"

After that she ran off and I went home. The next day at school the teacher told us that Sei was in a very dangerous accident. When I heard that I ran out the class and the way towards her house. When I got there I rang the door bell and her mom answered the door then started to cry as she saw me and let me know everything.

After our little fight when Sei ran off into an alley were a couple of thugs had found her and raped her. I was told from Sei's mom that she didn't want anything to do me whatsoever. I accepted her wishes and I cried on the way home.

I try everyday not to think that Yukari-chan gave me the wrong answer on purpose but, when I told her I failed she laughed at me and said "In a year or so I'll be going to the same school as you." Even though my mom might not discourage me like Yukari-chan does but, in a way she's never around to to help me with anything. I asked for rent money because I had failed my exams so I really coudn't qualify for any real good jobs to pay for my apartment and she says "Don't worry kid you'll be a man pretty soon you'll live through it."

Whatever the hell that means. Seriously I had to work three jobs for that twelve hundred yen, one job was at the supermarket near my apartment near my school, the second I had to work as janitor at a elementary school and third was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Lets just say I had dress up as I giant cat with a pink dress and perform shows at kids at birthday parties. The worst part was one the shows I had to do was at Sei-sans house for her little sister Manami. When I twirled around for the kids I could of sworn I had seen Sei's mom staring at me. Besides that I was tackled, force to have tea parties, and worst of all I was recommended by Sei's mom to come again next year. I gotta a wierd feeling about Sei's mom and seriously I think that kids are obsessed with that cat. I don't think I'll ever get over that.

When I got my money to pay for my rent I was really happy I mean it felt like I had won the lotto. I had seriously thought I would never see my bed agian if I didn't come up with the money in time. I was so happy I fell alseep for about four hours. When I woke up it was pretty dark outside and I had forgot to buy some food for my apartment. So I put my jacket on and headed out the door.

When I got to the supermarket I checked my pockets for my wallot before heading inside. I was stopped by a security guard who looked to be in his mid thirdies before, I could protest he pointed to the left I looked to direction he was pointing to and it said **Store hours 10:00-9:00.** I checked my cell and it said 9:10. I thanked the man and sighed to myself as I left place.

I walked down the street and I looked to the right to see a little store with across the street My stomach growled quite loudly as if it was telling me to go there right now. Before I could cross the street someone picked me up quite roughly. My heart started beating wildly. I closed my eyes as I thought I was gonna be thrown into the street until I felt my feet touch the floor. I opened my eyes to see a gray haired man wearing a dirty trench coat holding me up by my shoulders.

"Hey old man could you put me please put me down" I yelled desperately trying to escspe his hold.

"You gotta any money kid" The homeless man said lazily.

I smelt the disgusting stench of alcohol as he spoke and I almost passed out becaause of it. The pain of my arms being nearly broken snapped me out of it.

"I won't say this again kid do you have any money on you" The man said impatiently.

I nodded my head as fast as I could as he put me down and then I reached for my wallet and gave to him. I was about to make a run for it until I was stopped by a strong sting in my left ankle. The sting was so painful I fell to the floor. I looked at my left leg to see a knife sticking out of it. I tried getting up but, I found out I couldn't walk. The man walked over and stepped on the knife pushing it deeper into my ankle. I screamed in agony as he removed and stabbed it all over again. It got worse as he switched to my right ankle. I coudn't understand why my body woudn't defend itself I felt so weak. For some unknown reason my body had just shut down on me. I stopped trying as heard the old man laugh quite loudly. I stared at him weakly as I tried to speak.

"What the hell did you do to me you bastard" I yelled out angrily which felt weird because I never talked to nobody like this but, this man was most definitely a huge exception.

"Boy that tone sounds so foreign on your tongue its not even funny but, with practice we could make it better!" The old man cackled evily. Those words then and there shook me to the core. The old man walked up to me and stared hard at my eyes right before he spit on me. I didn't even bother to wipe it off because I could feel my conscious slipping away from me.

20 minutes later..

I woke up to find myself in some dark alley. My body was soaked in some sort of liquid. I tried to move then I looked down and nearly cried as I realized the liquid was my blood. Trying my best not to panic I looked to the left to see the old man cleaning some knifes. I was visibly shaken as I seen the blood drip slowly off those knives.

"No fight in your eyes after all this time what a disappointment" The homeless man said as kicked me in the stomach repeatedly.

I coughed up blood as he kept kicking me. I struggled to move yet again to no avail.

"Hey kid...... YOUR POISONED DO YOU GET NOW LOSER!" The old man shouted out.

_I've heard that word way too many times in my lifetime why me._

"WHY ME OUT OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE!" I shouted back as I cried to myself. When I said that man looked puzzled until he sighed.

"Ah.... that because I felt like it" The man said simply.

Before I could protest he silenced me with his smelly hand.

"You talk to much anyway" The old man pulled out a pistol and aimed right at my body.

"Fuck you bastard" I said with as much contempt as I could muster. I closed my eyes as I prepared for death until I heard a heavy laughter.

"I like you kid to bad to you have to die" I old man smiled as he shot me in the chest.

The bullet didn't feel so bad as I thought it would be but, to my displeasure death had come for me and me only.

In other words I saw the light.

* * *

_**"Will you die like this Sahashi Minato?"**_ Came a voice.

_"Who are you aren't I dead already" I yelled out.  
_

_**"No your not dead, now will you decide to live?" **_The voice said calmly_  
_

_"Yes! Now who are you cause I can't see a thing."_

_**"Will you live for the sake of yourself or for the sake of your friends?" **_The voice said.

_"I HAVE NO FRIENDS NOW WHO ARE YOU!"  
_

**_"Wait really?" _**The voice said anxiously.

"_Huh"_

**_"Forget It" _**The voice said quickly.

_**"If I return your life to you, will you live for the sake of me?" **_The voice said softly._  
_

_"What?"_

**_Would you do it for me" _**The voice said much softer than before.

_"I'm not sure who you are and why you chose me but, I won't let you down and thank you?_

_  
**"No Minato-kun thank you" **_The voice giggled.

* * *

I thought I saw the light.

Or so I thought

I opened my eyes to find myself wrapped in bandages from head to toe and to top it off I can't move. _Nothing new there_. I looked at the window and stared at the sun as it shined brightly._I'll try my best this time around _The sound of the door opening interuppted my thoughts.

A young man came in the room with a worried look on his face. He looked to be about twenty four years old. _Really shows what I've been doing with my life._ He had long shoulder length black hair with onyx eyes. His eyes met mine then he smiled widely.

"Its really good to see you alive Minato-san" The man said happily as he hugged me.

_What the hell is he doing? Damn these bandages! _I felt a sharp sting in my rib but, it was probably my wounds opening up again.  
_  
_"I know you probably think this weird but, I recoginize you from my sisters photos and I'm Koji Yoshida pleased to meet you" The man now known as Koji said as he offered his hand to mine bandaged one.

I stared at my hand as if I was trying to make it move but, to my success it did and the most I could manage was a thumbs up.

Koji blushed in embarrassment as he realized he made a mistake but, smiled once he seen the thumbs up.

_So he's Sei's older brother huh? I'm suprised she kept those photos_, _its funny we used to be friends, best friends even at one time but, those times are now over we're just classmates.  
_

"Koji was it?" I said tiredly not used to feeling this weak.

Koji nodded as he watched Minatos movements carefully.!"

I looked him dead in the eye as I said this, "Do not let anyone find out about this especially your sister!"

Koji looked extremely shocked as Minato that but, nodded anyways. _Not even acknowledging her name just calling her your sister.I could of sworn Sei-chan said that he finally spoke to me in four years! She seemed really happy when she told me that so, Minato you really did take those words to heart especially because of your current situation. I thought Sei-chan would never get over that incident but, she eventually did. The way Minato is now I don't think anyone can save him._

"But wait not even your own family" Koji stated carefully trying to see if Minato was in the right state of mind.

I pondered this for a split second then I made up my mind.

"No not even them they wouldn't probably care anyways" I said angrily while looking the other way.

"Minato I'll be back with some painkillers and a perscription for you so try not to move much" Koji said worriedly as he walked out the room.

"I lived without them before and I'll do it again" I said tiredly as I was losing consciousness. _I know should feel tired but not this tired_. A sudden realization dawned upon me._ When Koji hugged me that's were he put me to sleep, ah sneaky bastard well I suppose this cursing thing.... isn't so b.......ad.

* * *

_

2 months later....

The hospital isn't so bad as everyone says because I had home cooked meals brought to me from Koji everyday I was there and plus I met some interesting people. I met a guy around my age named Kagari he said he was in the hospital because his hands were burned from a hair was silver and he kinda resembled a girl in my opinion. He was pretty cool even though at times he seemed really weird. We gotta along fine we talked about the past, present, and future. Once Kagari was released he told me once I got out he'd give me a job at this place he owns. It was pretty weird because his hands healed pretty quick yet he stayed there an extra month. I' ll definitely check out that place once I get into college.

The second person I met after Kagari left was woman who seemed she was my age yet she was very mature with a dangerous aura surrounding her. Her name was Karasuba and I heard from Koji that she was here because someone stabbed her in the chest with a sword. She was pretty tall at least five foot nine with a fit body as if she was in trained. Her hair was a light silver color and it was always kept in a long ponytail. I met her when she was transferred into my room because Koji said the nurses that worked in that room went missing. As odd as that sounded to me I greeted her anyways. She always looked at me with half lidded eyes and smiled at me. She was always seemed annoyed when the nurses or Koji would come in but, when I told her don't worry about it their always like that she would just smile as if she was hiding something. I just figured she was weird and that was her nature.

That perspective hadn't changed much until the day she was released which was the same day for me too. When we signed our papers and we were ushered out by nurses Karasuba suprised me when she hugged me and then she told me something that shook me to the core.

"You know Minato-kun I can see your soul is is damaged and I've read the report on your hospital record, I'm glad I've met someone who knows what suffering is" Karasuba said gratefully with that weird smile on her face.

Before I could respond she cupped my face and held me up bridal style. I was shock by the sheer strength she possesed. My body felt so light like a feather once I was lifted off the floor.

"I can tell by your eyes that you will be ready soon" Karasuba said as she looked deeply into my eyes.

I never really paid attention to her that much but, when she opened her eyes for the first time I thought she had resembled some sort of angel though something in my mind told it was something a little darker.

"How did you pick me up with such ease and what will I be ready for exactly?" I said in confusion.

She gave me a amused look until she held by right hand and smirked.

"For me of course"

"Wha.. before I could finish I felt a warm sensation cover my lips as I loss the feeling in my legs. I opened my eyes to see a bright a dark light surrounding us but, in seconds it went away. When I spotted Karasuba it seemed as if she was glowing pratically all over.

"Sorry to leave alone but, I have to report for work see later Minato-kun" Karasuba as she smiled with her eyes opened.

As I watched her retreating form I noticed some sort of red tatoo on the back of her neck, I also noticed she also she was now walking with a sword and it was stained with blood.

I saw her stop as she wiped her sword clean against her clothes. I saw a tiny white card fly of it I caught on instinct as I watched her blow kiss towards me before disappearing into the shadows.

I decided to read that white card that came off the sword.

_Tokyo Hospital _

_Nurse Ami and Nurse Rei.  
_

"Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Next Chapter- 2nd Exam and 2nd Mistake.

I don't know what to really say about this except I like way this story is going and I've some interesting ideas in the future. I will get to my other stories, now that I've finally written this which shouldn't take long by the way.

Please review because if you readers like this there is alot more on the way.

Flamers-You guys are definitely accepted.


End file.
